


It's a gift

by Dx_elf



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fights, M/M, Oral Sex, Sad Misha Collins, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dx_elf/pseuds/Dx_elf
Summary: Jensen starting to feel different about the whole friends with benefits with Misha.... And he's about to ask a question he was afraid to ask for a long time.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Kudos: 15
Collections: Collecting Cockles





	It's a gift

**Author's Note:**

> It started with this video  
> https://youtu.be/g5pDjlm4ApA  
> And then i saw this https://youtu.be/TXsxKgj34ng />  
> And everything clicked into place.  
> I hope you like it...let me know..

Chapter 1 

"Misha is a whore?... What the fuck men"  
Rage and sadness in Mishas face, looking to Jensens eyes.

"What" 

"What..all you have to say is an angry what?"

"What do you want me to say.... isn't it true" Jensen face red ,eyes dark.

"What's your broblem Jensen... what do you want from me?"hint of desperation in Mishas now calm voice  
"I can't believe you actually said something like that on a convention..."

" You kiss and touch everyone around..you don't give a fuck"

"So what"

"So I don't like that" Jensen hasn't yet calm down

"You don't get to choose Jensen... I have a wife and I'm ok with her... I didn't fuck anybody...and even i did you don't have a saying." He paused " You made me feel like crap Infront all of these people" now you could see tears forming in his eyes

"Fuck Misha...i didn't ment to say it alright....i felt frustrated... " Said with a softer voice now coming down from his anger.

"You know exactly who i am and that's not gonna change...i would not accept bullying from somebody i care about...  
Maybe i was wrong about this whole situation" 

"Well maybe the situation has changed.."  
There we are again with the racing of the voice  
"Maybe there are feelings" and the way he said it, like he confessed a murder or something really really bad. Still very mad and confused ,eyes on the carpet

Misha looked at Jensen whose bringing his head up now to catch his friends reaction. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something but... just let the tears roll down from his eyes...he opened the door and walked out of their room.

Now one man alone staring to the floor again, holding his head...  
And another one in a hotel room without his stuff...it was his but never spent a moment there ,from the moment they arrived he stayed with his co-worker. He sat down and the only thing he wanted was a hag from this angry man on the other room. " he never apologized the son of a bich" mumbled to himself

Jensen poured himself a glass of wiskey and sat silent. His eye caught on mishas t-shirts. They were thrown on the bed and remembered this morning when they woke up next to each other , fooling around, touching each other, kissing each other . And he remembered helping Misha to find something dissent to where. Explaining the chaos on the bed. His heart felt like somebody stubbed him. 

The convention was over and they needed to pack up... They were returning home... which was exactly in the same town..the convention was in Vancouver after all..but the network had booked rooms for them anyway.  
Jensen left too early in the morning ,still night outside, he knew Misha needed to come in the room to pack his stuff and he wasn't ready to see him...  
Some hours later Misha left the keys from both rooms at the reception and carried his suitcase outside heading to the airport ( he was going home ) 

Chapter 2

The time has passed and mishas now had to come back for shooting... So nervous with a knot in his throat... He was walking to his trailer when a man approached him from behind, grabbed tightly his arm and dragged him between two trailers, safe from the eyes.  
Everything happened so fast it took him a second to find out it was Jensen the one who grabbed him and now he was pinned into one of those trailers by two strong arms on his shoulders. Green meets blue ,the feeling was overwhelming for both of them., there was something there in that looked they shared. 

"You disappeared on me... You left town ,you didn't answered my calls... I didn't know if you're ok!" Angry but concerned Jensen said so close to the other mans face.  
His hands now moving up cupping Mishas face with his palms and learning forward .  
He kissed Misha. Their breaths hot, eyes closed , lips locked into a passionate kiss. They both need it so much and Misha give in pretty easily.

"Well... I'm fine as you can see.." answered Misha after the kiss.  
"Look men this is fun..but i don't know if we can handle it"

"I want you.. i couldn't stop thinking about you... I want you Mish" 

"You hurt me..and you probably gonna do it again.."  
"You never apologized.." only  
disappointment now in his voice..

Jensen whose hands still cupping Mishas face, slide back to the neck and push forward the man, bringing him to his chest , closing into a warm tight hug.  
He couldn't handle those blue eyes..it was too much... they didn't deserve to be sad.

"I'm so sorry Mish..i fucked up" whisper with an honest trembling voice . Then buried his head into Misha shoulder.  
The tall mans heart was beating so loud but it was warm and safe and so Misha staying there for a bit.

Jensen now could feel fingers on his skin moving from his waist up. Then palms holding him inside his shirt.  
"I missed you ,you idiot...i missed your smell and your sexy body against mine....  
I missed your hands touching me..." 

Jensen felt mishas words with his whole being and awakened a familiar sense. He starts placing soft kisses to Mishas neck and the man moved his head back to let the taung run up and down on him.

" Someone is ready for action" said smiling continuing his work

"You seem fully committed to the idea yourself" giggled Misha and slipped his hand to Jensens hard cock on top of his jeans applying pressure.

"God.! Collins i missed you too" said with a growl of pleasure.

"Oh yeah...did you missed my mouth... biting your thigh, moving slowly...on my way to press my lips onto you hard dick , my tongue move up and down to it slowly...wet , until I put it into my mouth...sucking...( His hand continuing to move, rubbing, applying pressure...and the other one inside Jensen shirt, nails grubbing his skin) Doing the thing you like.. exactly in the spot you like ...." Whispering Misha and his breath, like it was an erotic toy made the man delirium.  
Feeling every word, made his knees week and with Mishas hand doing the work.

" I'm.... I... I'm " only those words coming out of his mouth and moans like he was in pain, ready to cry... Flames coming out of his ears hearing a loud whistle. 

"You gonna cum for me..?" 

That was it, he wasn't able to hold himself any longer.... A loud growl and then his breath stopped for second., Like he choked.  
The taller man pushed his head forward, to rest in the trailer, his right hand was there too for support. The other one around Mishas neck, his fingernails there gonna live a mark..

Jensen breathed again and closed Misha into another hug pressing his lips to his ckeek.  
"You are..."  
And before finished his sentence.  
Misha said smiling inside Jensens hug  
" A Whore.... ? Yes ..yes I'm... that's what you like about me"  
Jensen laughed holding his man thigter now  
"Unbelievable..." Managed to say,  
but inside his head ... "the most precious thing " was the sentence he formed.

"Come on, go get change..you're a mess"  
Said and gave Jensen one more kiss

Chapter 3

2011 Jibcon Rome...  
A very special place for both of them.  
To Let their gards down and to be more free. It was easier to pass more time together away from the rest of the cast despite the fact that their schedule was too tight. It was the perfect place for steamy hot sex.

They we're in the green room 10 minutes before going up on stade for the Jenmish panel. Jensen took Misha aside and gave his a square jewelry box.  
Too big for a ring thankfully Misha thought

" What is this ?" He said with a smile and shyness in his eyes.

"It's a gift... There's a jewelry artist in Austin... I went to get something for me and i thought...why not... it's custom made" Jensens had a very proud smile.

Misha opened the box. It was a leather bracelet. Brown leather braid with a silver pendant hanging. Onto it ,it was curved:  
Always with you

"Ackles this is beautiful, thank you so much"  
Misha seemed really happy but also concerned...he paused and moved his eyes to meet Jensens  
"Jen is this a possessive move? I mean don't get me wrong i love it, it's beautiful and it means a lot to me but...I can't help but wonder what does this mean?

"It means...it means that i want to be part of your life... That i want to be with you..."

"What exactly are you asking Jen?

"All this time spending time together ,it made me realize that I don't like to share.. you... Makes me angry seeing you flirt with man and woman... Like i mean nothing to you..." Jensen very discreetly put his hand to mishas jaw moving his thumb close to his lips.

"You're asking me for something not even my wife has asked...you know that right?  
Still holding the box in his hands and his eyes seemed to be locked to Jensens.

Jensen took the bracelet and put it on to Mishas hand.  
"Just think about it..ok? He said ,caressing the hand he was holding

No more time between them, they were now on stage... At the beginning Mishas mind was wondering somewhere...not picking up the jokes Jensen laid down for him..He was fixing his bracelet a lot.. But over time, found his good old self...the script helped... somebody gave them a script to re-enact on stage....  
When Harry met Sally... Misha faked an orgasm and Jensen got a boner.... Everything seemed to be back to normal...

Later the night..in their room...

"I'm willing to try ,you know.. maybe I am good at it after all." Said playfully the half naked man placing himself onto the bed beside jensens body.

Jensen rolled over and now on top of Misha, smiled like when you give candy to a child. He didn't say anything just stayed like that looking into the most bluest of eyes he had ever seen. Like the sky he thought. Then He Just start leaving kisses from the ckeeks ,to the lips, to the neck, traveling down to the chest all the way to the waistline. 

"Mmm okay..okay mister Ackles.. i like where this is going" 

Still not a word from Jensens mouth just a look and a naughty smile.. and continued his work... Moving down to privet parts.  
With a small lift of the hips Mishas sweatpants were on the floor.  
Jensen placing kisses to the lines of his thighs creating the v shape around his hard dick. Now a bite to that muscle on the waist which made Misha let out a small growl. The pain and the need led him to it.  
Soft lips touching his cock from the tip all the way down to the base ,sucking ..and the tongue moving around. And every time Jensen shoving his head down Mishas heart was pumping too much blood to his coke.  
Misha pushing his hips up...like he couldn't get enough,his head back eyes closed, with his body exposed, surrendered to Jensens mouth.  
The top man wet two fingers with his mouth which was already dripping and starts to play with Mishas asshole, gentle moving in circles, exercise enough pressure to push Misha over the edge. Chills crawling straight up to his spine down to his toes.

"Fuck..." Mishas whole body in spasms , his hands moving around Jensens light hair.  
"Fuck... Oh my god...oh... Jensen" Screaming very loud now .  
Jensen pushed his head down one more time and moved it back up only now white thick liquid coming out of his mouth, still shooting from mishas dick to his lips.  
Turned his eyes to Mishas, got his tounge out and licked his cum all the way from the base to the top of his dick.  
"God...you.." screamed Misha still trembling.

"Yeah...that was better than the one on stage" Jensen said , both laughed ....and took his angel into his arms, they stayed there ,one body tangled with the other.

"I can get used to it" Misha said with his head hidden into Jensens chest.

" I already have...i..." He said softly, he paused.." it's not a possessive thing Mish... I... Love you...more that you could even imagine... " 

"alright then..I... suppose" Misha said smiling and moved up his face to get lost into those beautiful green eyes.

" I fucking love you too Ackles"


End file.
